Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems configured to display images corresponding with the strength of received radar or sonar signals. In navigation systems, radar and sonar are commonly used to determine the location of objects such as fish, land, other boats, etc. Additionally, radar may be used to track weather and determine the location and density of various storm systems. Data obtained by radar and sonar is commonly presented on a display for viewing by users.